Piyos al ataque
by Nei8
Summary: Cuando Kise Ryota encontró esos pajaros en la calle no supo el problema en el que metio a todos sus amigos
1. Prologo: Un lindo descubrimiento

**Hola a todos, se que debería de estar actualizando muchas de mis historias pero esto vino (si esta mal escrito díganmelo) a mi en la madrugada y no pude resistirme a publicarlo, asi que sin mas disfruten de las locuras que la noche me trajo**

* * *

 **Prologo: Lindo descubrimiento**

Era un dia soleado, por lo cual no era de sorprenderse que la gente estuviese paseando tranquilamente por la calle, tampoco que cierto modelo rubio estuviese terriblemente feliz.

El rubio modelo Kise Ryota caminaba tranquilamente por un, en su opinion, bellisimo parque cuando se topo con una pequeña jaula de aves en el suelo, miro hacia todos lados y al no ver a nadie cerca de ella, decidio llevarlos a su casa y hablar de ello con sus amigos, cuando su telefono sono.

 _De Akashichi_

 _Ryota, espero tu respuesta a mi invitación al viaje de campo entre todos nosotros_

 _Atte. Akashi Seijuro_

-Bien, le diré a Kurokochi y a los demás sobre ustedes- Hablo a la jaula

 _De Ryota_

 _Akashichi, nos podemos ver antes en mi casa, es algo realmente urgente, por favor_

 _Atte. Kise_

 **"** Tal vez estaría mal mentirle así a Akashichi pero al menos así llamaría a todos los demás y podrían ver a tan peculiares pajaritos"- Penso Kise

 _De Akashichi_

 _Claro Ryota, nos vemos ahí mañana si es algo tan importante_

 _Atte. Akashi Seijuuro_

Kise recibió el mensaje y sonrio, sabia que los demás se enterarían gracias Akashi asi que no necesito mas que ir a comprar cosas para sus nuevos y emplumados amigos

Ni los pobres pajaritos ni la generación de los milagros sabia que eso implicaba un gran problema para ellos

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, se que es bastante corto pero pronto vendre aquí con mi continuacion**


	2. Capitulo 1: Solo aves

**Hola a todos, volvi con otro capitulo, honestamente esta historia se me ocurre en la madrugada asi que tengo que corregirla mucho para cuando llego a subirla.**

 **Sin mas preámbulo les dejo este capitulo**

 **Capitulo 1: Solo aves**

* * *

Era cierto que Kise Ryota no era alguien muy inteligente, en la opinion de Akashi Seijuuro ahora si se habia excedido con sus tonterias. Haberlos llamado tan subitamente a esta reunion por esos…esos…esos animales.

El pelirro suspiro exasperado por dos razones, la primera: tuvo que viajar desde Kyoto hasta Tokyo solo por unos pajaros que Kise encontro tirados en la calle, y la segunda razon era porque dado toda la precipitacion en la que se vio envuelta aquella reunion, todos eran acompañados por sus parejas…todos menos el. Este suspiro no paso desapercibido para Kuroko, quien busco hablar con el

-Akashi-kun ¿Sucede algo?-

-Para nada Tetsuya- Respondio

-¡Kurokochi!- Kise grito

-¿Qué sucede Kise-kun?- Pregunto Kuroko

-¿Verdad que tu si quieres a los pajaritos?- Pregunto con el rostro ilusionado Kise

-Son bastante agradables- Respondio Kuroko

Todos los ahí presentes se consternaron al ver que con su opinion quisa terminarian por quedarse con esos pajaros hasta despues de su campamento.

-¿Y tu que opinas de ellos Akashichi?-Pregunto el rubio al pelirrojo

Akashi miro detenidamente la jaula donde se encontraban las pequeñas aves. Pudo observar que habiar 9 avez de peculiares colores, como azul rey, azul cielo, verde, morado, rojo, rosa, gris, blanco y uno amarillo…ese no era un color tan especial. Las aves no eran excentricas solo por sus colores, si no tambien por su particular conducta:

El pajaro azul marino parecia ser bastante arrogante para ser un ave, en definitiva se parecia a Daiki

El pajaro azul cielo no tenia practicamente nada de presencia, apenas era visible detrás de aquel envase, como Tetsuya

El verde no soltaba una rama de tamaño pequeño, por lo que le recordo a Shintaro con sus Lucky ítems

El morado no se alejaba del tazon de comida y solo le permitia acercarse a unos pocos, tal como Atsushi

El rojo parecia que les daba ordenes desde lo mas alto de la jaula, en cierto punto sintio empatia con el

El rosa perseguia a los otros dos pajaros azules, era como Satsuki al ir tras Tetsuya y Daiki

El gris vivia molestando a todo el inocente gurpo de aves, era DEMASIADO parecido a Shogo

El blanco estaba como si lo que los demas hiciesen no tuviera que ver con el, el pajaro era apatico, pero aun asi estaba cuidando a todo el grupo de aves, al verlo no pudo evitar pensar en Nijimura-san

El amarillo, simplemente era demasiado…demasiado…demasiado energico, volaba de un lado a otro de la jaula, iba con todos y parecia ser rechazado por todos

Todos miraban expectantes a Akashi en busqueda de su respuesta, Kise los queria conservar pero la mitad estaba en su contra, y Akashi haria la diferencia para alguna de las dos partes, por lo que cuando comenzo a hablar todos lo miraron fijamente

-Cuidar nueve aves es demasiado para una sola persona, a menos que dividas a aquellos pajaros no es prudente que los conserves, al menos no durante el campamento

-Nueve, ¡si yo traje ocho!- Grito Kise

-Kise-kun, detrás de un recipiente esta otro- Hablo tranquilo Kuroko

-Oigan, ¿Ese pajaro no les recuerda a Tetsu?- Pregunto Aomine

-¡Es cierto! Se parece a Kurokochi- Volvio a gritar Kise

Midorima pensaba seriamente en ¿Qué hacer con aquellas aves? O lo mas concentrado que pudiese estar con Takao gritando a su lado, hasta que algo de lo que dijo lo hizo prestarle atencion.

-¡Mira Shin-chan! ¡Mira!-Gritaba emocionado viendo a los pajaritos

-¿Qué quieres ahora Takao?- Pregunto molesto

-El pajarito verde tiene una ramita en la boca- Dijo con suma alegria Takao

-¿Nada mas?- Hablo molesto Midorima

-¡Pero no la suelta Shin-chan! Se parece a ti- Hablo feliz el azabache

-Ignorare eso

* * *

 **Bien, eso es todo por ahora, espero que lo disfrutaran**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, vengo por aquí con otro de mis capítulos, asi que espero que lo disfruten, quiero aclarar que originalmente esta historia era para Facebook pero decidi subirla aquí también, por ello gran parte de la historia estará en forma de chat, de manera que hare algunas aclaraciones en general**

* * *

 _ **Aclaraciones**_

 _Sobre la historia_

TEXTO: Las mayúsculas las uso para aclarar algo con severidad, mas abajo esta un claro ejemplo de a que me refiero

 _"Texto":_ La cursiva entre comillas son pensamientos

 **Texto:** Las letras en negritas aparecerán cuando alguien grite, tengan por seguro que conforme avance la historia esto pasara muy seguido

 _Sobre los chats_

 ** _Texto:_** Las letras en negrita, cursiva y centradas lo uso para indicar el remitente y que no se pierda con el mensaje en general

 _T_ _exto:_ Las letras en cursiva son los mensajes enviados

 _T_ _exto:_ Las letras en cursiva, tachadas y centradas son mensajes que escribieron pero no enviaron

 _Sobre el Facebook_

 **X PJ publico: Lo incluyo para que se entienda**

 **X NOMBRE: Esto ya indicaría quien comento**

* * *

 **Bueno, esas fueron todas las aclaraciones por ahora, disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: El inicio de un desventurado fin de semana**

El campamento que habian planeado tranquilamente se veria influido gracias a que alguien mas decidio invitarse a esto, realmente se aseguraria de torturar lentamente a Haizaki Shogo, MUY lentamente. Por lo mientras estaba tranquilamente revisando su telefono hasta que vio que cierta persona estaba en linea, por lo que decidio invitarlo.

 ** _De Nijimura Shuzo_**

 _Hola_

 ** _De Akashi Seijuro_**

 _¿Quiere ir a un campamento con nosotros Nijimura-san?_

 ** _De Nijimura Shuzo_**

 _Supongo que estaría bien salir unos días_

 ** _De Akashi Seijuro_**

 _¿Entonces podríamos vernos el viernes en el centro comercial con el resto?_

 ** _De Nijimura Shuzo_**

 _Si_

 ** _De Akashi Seijuro_**

 _Hasta el viernes_

 ** _De Nijimura Shuzo_**

 _Igual_

 ** _De Akashi Seijuro_**

 _Realmente lo extraño y no tiene idea de cuanto, espero que podamos reunirnos juntos el viernes pues tengo algo importante que decirle_

Habia escrito algo tan vergonzoso pero al final se decidio a no enviarlo, al final de cuentas tendria el resto del fin de semana para hablar con el, y tal vez entonces podria decirle lo que sentia…o tal vez deberia de comenzar a tomar café para no delirar por el sueño que pudiese tener. Lo mejor seria optar por la ultima opcion.

Camino tranquilamente por su habitacion hasta que vio que su celular sonaba, probablemente seria Kise…o quisa…no, en todo caso decidio ir a revisar.

 ** _De Haizaki Shogo_**

 _Nos vemos el viernes en el centro comercial_

 _ **De Akashi Seijuro**_

 _No te atrevas a darme ordenes_

 _ **De Haizaki Shogo**_

 _Si, si , lo que tu digas nos vemos_

 ** _De Akashi Seijuro_**

 _Muere de una manera lenta...por favor_

En verdad estuvo cerca de enviar aquel mensaje de no haber sido por su dia de consideracion, como deseaba que ese telefono dejara de sonar, despues de todo, ahora que queria. Tanta era su molestia (y su confianza en su persona) que abrio rapidamente la aplicación y envio su mensaje, claro que despues de eso se arrepintio profundamente al ver quien era

 ** _De Akashi Seijuro_**

 _Si recibo toro mensaje tuyo me asegurare de que tengas una muerte lenta_

 _ **De Nijimura Shuzo**_

 _..._

 _Akashi..._

 _Tranquilizate_

 ** _De Akashi Seijuro_**

 _Lo siento Nijimura-san lo confundi_

 ** _De Nijimura Shuzo_**

 _De acuerdo_

 ** _De Akashi Seijuro_**

 _Sucede algo Nijimura-san_

 ** _De Nijimura Shuzo_**

 _Que un psicópata de pelo rojo me amenazo de muerte_

 ** _De Nijimura Shuzo_**

 _Estoy en Kioto_

 ** _De Akashi Seijuro_**

 _Podriamos vernos en le centro comercial_

 ** _De Nijimura Shuzo_**

 _¡Vas a seguir como si nada después de haber enviado ese mensaje!_

 ** _De Nijimura Shuzo_**

 _Esta bien_

 ** _De Akashi Seijuro_**

 _Por cierto hay algo importante que debo de decirle_

 ** _De Nijimura Shuzo_**

 _Si te atreves a matarme ire como alma en pena a buscarte todas las noches y hare tu vida imposible_

 ** _De Nijimura Shuzo_**

 _Bien entonces hablaremos sobre ello ahí_

 ** _De Akashi Seijuro_**

 _Estare en quince minutos ahí_

 ** _De Nijimura Shuzo_**

 _No te atrevas a llevar tus tijeras! me han contado que no es bueno verte con ellas_

 ** _De Nijimura Shuzo_**

 _De acuerdo, tal vez deberíamos vernos antes en la estación de tren_

 ** _De Nijimura Shuzo_**

 _Si estamos ahí minimo puedo vivir en paz_

 ** _De Akashi Seijuro_**

 _Sera que no sabe llegar Nijimura-san_

 ** _De Akashi Seijuro_**

 _Esta bien_

Salio rapidamente de su casa con direccion a la estacion de tren para encontrarse con Nijimura y poder hablar seriamente con el sobre sus sentimientos

 **Akashi Seijuro Publico:**

Hoy fue un gran dia Nijimura-san

 _Kuroko Tetsuya._ Me alegro por ustedes, Akashi-kun, Nijimura-san

 _Kise Ryota:_ Akashichi! Que bien por ti \\(*-*)/

 _Midorima Shintaro:_ Oha-Asa predijo que sagitario tendría un buen dia en el amor

 _Nijimura Shuzo:_ De que están hablando ustedes

 _Akashi Seijuro:_ Malinterpretaron todo

 _Kuroko Tetsuya:_ Entonces Akashi-kun no le dijo a Nijimura-san sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el

 _Kise Ryota:_ O.O

 _Nijimura Shuzo:_ O tal vez entendieron bien

 _Akashi Seijuro:_ Tal vez

 _Aomine Daiki:_ De que me perdí?

* * *

 **Bien, esto fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado y dentro de poco vendrá su siguiente capitulo**


End file.
